Why I love my nightmare
by Sanni York
Summary: A few weeks ago Yami gained his own body. Yugi thinks about it, and have a nightmare. Gloria to thee, you shall live forever in our memories


Why I love my nightmare

It had been several weeks ago that Yami had gained his own body. When Yugi thought about it, it seemed unrealistic. So long time, what had they been doing?

But it was true that with Yami it never got boring. Sure they had looked around so that Yami could get home stead but most of the time they, he, Yami and the gang had been off doing something.

Yugi smiled at that. They really got along well, the gang and Yami. Anzu as the girl to keep the boys from completely loosing themselves. Jou as the funny and ongoing one, with Honda at his side to keep him in check. And Yugi to be someone to talk with even in the silliest times. Yami was more like the one that they all pleased, though no one really thought that way.

They really liked each other.

And Yugi really liked Yami.

When Yami first had gained his body Yugi hadn't been surprised of the looks; it still looked like Yami.

But as of lately he had begun to notice certain details about him, like those handsome smiles and the fine movements. At first he had wanted to slap himself by thinking such but since their link was cut and it didn't affect anything he allowed himself to continue.

The handsome smile graced the flawless face and he truly looked happy. Yugi noticed how Yami walked; a striding phase, like he always knew where he was going. He liked the swaying of the hips. He noticed the gentleness and care Yami treated object with, though he hardly did it on purpose.

Yugi especially noticed the way his hands and fingers worked when he played a card game. The slender fingers and the dominate hands, what he would love to hold them, to kiss them and to have them roaming his skin.

But he hadn't told anyone and nor did he intend to.

It really came as a shock for him. At first he thought he was gay but he remembered that he had had feelings for Anzu, so he came to the conclusion that he was bi. That didn't sound so romantic and instead he used to think that he liked Yami for who he was; Yami, that he was meant to like him. That sounded good.

He never blushed when he was alone with Yami; three years of mind talking had taught him that. When he though of it he felt lucky that he didn't have the stupid problem, that others had.

But in the same time he did. Would he ever tell Yami? Was this even big enough to really care about? Maybe it was just a fling that would disappear. Some things were not proper or meant to be said.

---

Yugi woke up with a start and sat up. He didn't want to think of what was behind that door but the images came to him still and he shook his head, whispering no in desperation.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." The tears formed in his eyes but didn't fall. He brought the cover around him as comfort. His room seemed big and utterly dark and empty, not to mention silent. He curled up and didn't dare blink, if those images would return.

He wanted to light the lamp but he didn't dare reach out for the switch. He felt insecure.

After a while of silence he felt that he wanted to leave the room. For a long time he just sat on the bed and glanced at the door, not daring to put his feet down. The space under the bed was so dark.

Eventually he pulled enough courage and stubbornly stood. Nothing happened but he felt exposed. He went over to the door and hesitated. The hall would be very dark.

Nothing happened when he opened the door and with folded arms he quietly went down to the living room and sat down on the couch.

The darkness seemed to magnify the silence.

He had calmed down a bit when suddenly Yami appeared from the next room.

"Yugi, what are you doing awake?" He asked. Yugi looked at him and tried to smile, but failed.

"I… had a nightmare…" he said trying to sound nonchalant. Who had nightmares at his age?

Yami walked up to the couch and sat down, facing Yugi.

"Are you alright, aibou?" he asked concerned. Yugi glanced up at him and they held eye contact before Yugi hugged him. He leaned his face in the crook of Yami's neck and laid his arms around the neck.

Yami embraced him and hugged him close, faintly nuzzling him. They sat like that for a while, both growing content feelings.

Yugi nuzzled Yami's neck and pulled back to look at him. They shared eye contact for a brief moment then leaned in and kissed. It felt so right and they had wanted it for so long.

The kiss was many small kisses with their tongues slowly touching each other and their lips.

When they pulled back Yugi studied Yami.

"Will you stay with me to night?" Yami smiled.

"Of course." He said and lifted Yugi who still had his arms around his neck.

They got up to the bedroom, which didn't seem as frightening anymore.

Now it would be their heaven.

_Sometimes I hate it when these come. You haven't scrolled yet and just when the long-desired lemon is to come: '**Hello A/N**' Aaaaaarrrrgh! …nehe… :3 I wrote this when I had a nightmare, which really wasn't… And I imagined that Yami comforted me and couldn't let it go, so I wrote it down. That was around five a.m. My friends think I'm strange when I insert Yugi instead of me… What? I'm just a fan of Yaoi and Shonen Ai. Happy All Hallows eve. _


End file.
